1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an actuator device for raising a bonnet or hood in an accident, and particularly an accident with a pedestrian. The invention also relates to a method for reducing consequences of an accident of a pedestrian with a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 025 565 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an actuator device for raising a bonnet in an accident, such as an accident with a pedestrian. The actuator device has two actuators arranged at lateral sides of a rear end of the bonnet. A swinging-up action or vibration when adjusting the bonnet is difficult to control and a smoothing unit preferably is arranged in a joint of the actuator. The smoothing unit generates a counterforce during the adjustment of the bonnet, for example in an accident, and thereby has a positive influence on the vibration behaviour of the bonnet.
EP 1 712 426 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an energy-absorbing body between an actuator and a lower side of the bonnet. The energy-absorbing body has a positive influence on the vibration behaviour of the bonnet during the adjustment operation.
EP 1 818 224 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an absorption element that damps possible vibrations occurring during adjustment of the bonnet.
In general, it has been demonstrated in motor vehicles that a bonnet can swing up or vibrate during an adjustment in an accident in a manner so that a prescribed deformation distance cannot be ensured.
An object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle that addresses the above-described problems and enhances safety.